The Pain about Being in Love
by Sour-Skittlez
Summary: Tohru is a mess after an accident one night. The only one she feels safe around is Hatori and Ayame. But when she starts getting feelings about Hatori her world is turned upside down.Rated R for rape, swearing, and possible lemons later on.
1. The Trouble with Being In Love

Well well looks like i got readers. I hope you like it.

I dont own Fruits Basket I just stalk them XD

HAVE FUN!

* * *

"See you guy's later." Tohru said leaving work.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" one of her coworkers asked getting ready to leave herself.

"Nah I'll be fine. Besides Yuki said he would meet me half way home." Tohru said smiling.

Tohru tightened her jacket as she stepped out into the blustery rainstorm. She shivered as she pushed herself against the wind. She smiled knowing that at about this time Yuki was being pushed along to their usual meeting spot.

Minutes passed and soon Tohru came to the alley where Yuki usually waited for her. "He may just be a few minutes late." Tohru mumbled sheltering herself from the wind as she crouched behind a dumpster.

"Hey you.." A young man snapped grabbing Tohru by the scruff of her neck and dragging her out into the alley. Several men laughed as she screamed.

"Damn this one is cute." One of the men said caressing her cheek.

"Let me have a go with her first since I didn't get to play with the last girl." Another man said stepping out of the crowd.

"No I get her first another man said pushing the other man out of the way and grabbing Tohru by the hair. "After all as leader, I get first pick."

Tohru screamed in agony as she was thrown against the brick wall. The man ripped her jacket and long-sleeve shirt off leaving her only with a thin white under shirt on. He grinned as he held her face still and stealing a poisonous kiss.

Tohru cried turning her head away breaking the kiss. _"He stole my first kiss." _Her mind moaned as he licked her neck. _"Where's Yuki?" _she cried as shivers ran down her spine.

Ayame sped down the street in Hatori's car. He was heading to Tohru's work to pick her up since Yuki had a meeting.

He quickly got out of the car and walked in to find out she had left about a half hour ago. He sighed getting back into the car and whipping around. He slowed down looking back and forth to see if he could find Tohru, but there was no sign of her.

"Tohru's face was very pale and tears flowed out her eyes like a babbling brook. "STOP IT!" She screamed as the man grabbed her skirt and tore it off.

"Don't make so much noise." The man said slamming Tohru into the brick wall hard cutting her back and head.

Tohru whimpered as the man unzipped his pants with one hand and pinned her with the other. "Don't worry, You're going to enjoy this." the man said pushing himself against Tohru.

"STOP IT!" Tohru screamed.

He smiled pushing harder against her as her face welled with tears. "Come on baby it don't hurt that bad."

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" _Tohru thought as her whimpers soon became quiet moans as her body relaxed. He smiled even more profoundly as he pressed his hand against her right breast and her moans became louder.

"There." The man said grabbing her chin with his other hand and inserting his tongue in her mouth to quiet her down. She tried to break the kiss but the pressure on her chest and her lower abdomen made it very hard to move.

She did the only thing she could think of. Quickly she bit down hard on his tongue and didn't let go. Blood flowed down her lips as his tongue was cut open by her teeth.

Quickly the man backed up letting go of her whole body and ripped his tongue out of her mouth. He wiped the blood that slowly flowed down his mouth and slapped her hard across the face.

"Fucking Bitch!" He said spitting out blood. "Have at her!" He yelled unleashing his men.

Tohru screamed as a man grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head into the wall. He then grabbed her by the hair and drug her belly down over sharp glass before he had his way with her. The other men laughed each having their piece of Tohru taking every bit of dignity she had.

After each man had had a round with the girl the leader stepped up again. He grabbed a knife and slid it across her chest. "Lets go he said dropping her to the ground."

The men followed their leader and vanished down the empty street leaving Tohru to die. "Help me." She whine trying to Push herself up. "Yuki....Help."

Ayame frowned. He had been driving back and forth down the street for nearly an hour. Surely he should have seen her. He decided to try one last time be for going back to the Sohma house to see if she had made it there.

He sped up as he came down a nearly empty street passing a group of teenage men. He looked over at them and notice most of them weren't wearing shirts. One turned and looked back at him flipping him off. Ayame smiled and returned the compliment.

He slammed on his breaks hard as he saw a girl stumble in front of the car. Ayame took a moment to breath and quickly got out of the car. He walked around the front and recognized the girl covered in blood.

"My God........ Tohru!" Ayame said ripping his long red coat off and draping it around Tohru. He gently picked her up making sure it wouldn't be close to a hug that he was so dying to give her. He slowly walked to the car and opened the back door. He laid her soaked body in the back car and tightened his coat around her.

Once he had her tightly wrapped he slammed the door shut and walked around the car getting into the driver seat. He climbed in and slammed his door shut. He turned the heater on full blast. He shivered as he realized he had been drenched by the rain.

"Them boys are going to kill me for this." Ayame said speeding off towards Hatori's place.

"Its about time." Hatori said wrenching the door open. "How am I....,Dear God what happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Ayame said breathing hard as he carried Tohru into the house.

"Put her on the kitchen counter." Hatori said running off to his room.

Ayame sighed out of pity as he carried Tohru into the kitchen and set her on the warm counter. She shivered slightly as tears streamed down her face. "What happened to you?" Ayame mumbled listening to Hatori's footsteps grow louder.

"Here." Hatori said throwing Ayame a pair of old jeans and a shirt. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in wet clothes. Ayame nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Hatori pulled his medical kit off a shelf and laid it on the counter next to Tohru. He opened the kit and cut off her under shirt. He tried to remain calm as he poured Alcohol over Tohru's wounds.

Tohru screamed at the top of her lungs as her cuts began to sting.

Hatori grabbed a clean rag and wiped the blood off her body trying to get it as clean as possible. He hissed at the deep slice in her chest. He grabbed a needle and threaded it as Ayame walked back into the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ayame asked full of concern.

"Where did you find her?" Hatori replied ignoring Ayame's question as he started sewing the skin together.

"She stumbled in front of the car." Ayame said watching Hatori stitch her up.

"Here help me flip her over." Hatori said facing the opposite side of Ayame.

They gently picked her up and laid her on her stomach. "She's got a nasty head wound." Hatori said grabbing the bandages and wrapping her head.

"It doesn't look as bad as her back." Ayame said pointing at all the pieces of glass lodged into her skin.

Hatori frowned looking at her back. "She's in a terrible mess." Hatori said. "Go call Shigure and tell him that Tohru is going to stay here for a while. Make sure not to let the boys find out."

"Sure." Ayame said walking out of the room and down the hall.

Hatori picked up a pair of long tweezers and began pulling the shards of glass out of Tohru's back.

_"At least when Ayame is out of the room I can concentrate." _Hatori thought to himself pulling the last piece of glass out and covering her back with bandages. _"I know what happened." _Hatori thought._ "But I don't have the guts to tell anyone."_

Ayame returned to kitchen and sighed. "I told them, but Kyo and Yuki are wigging out. I think I'm going to spend the night over there. I'll be back tomorrow with her things."

Hatori nodded and threw his keys to Ayame. "Take my car. Its still raining out there and Shigure's is a couple miles away."

"Thanks." Ayame replied waving as he walked out the door.

As the door shut Hatori returned to his room grabbing a pair boxers and a long t-shirt. He then returned to the kitchen and sighed. "Sometimes I hate my job."

He quickly stripped the remaining clothes off of Tohru and replaced them with the shirt and boxers. She shivered slightly and curled up into a ball after he finished. He stood next to her thinking how he would pick her up. Finally he just swept her up off the table and slowly walked to his room. He laid her in his bed and tucked her in.

He sat next to her for a moment smiling. He swept a few strands of hair to the side of her face and caressed her cheek. How he longed to be close to her, yet he was several years older and knew he did not share his desires. He shook his head and pushed himself off the floor. He quietly tip-toed out of the room and shut the sliding door.

"Where the hell is she?!" Yuki snapped holding Ayame by his throat.

"She's spending a few days with Hatori. She caught something walking home and he wants to keep an eye on her." Ayame said waving Yuki off him.

"That's a lie!" Yuki yelled shaking Ayame.

"Let him go Yuki." Kyo said watching the two brothers fight. "He told you that she's with Hatori so it means she probably did catch something. Besides she needs a break."

* * *

Well thats it for chapter one.... If i get reveiws then i'll put up chapter 2.

BYE

Skittlez


	2. Out on the streets again

**WELL IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. and its about time. Been a ruff month so yea...i'll try and update sooner. Have fun!**

**I dont own fruitsbasket!

* * *

**

**Hatori sat in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee and read the headlines in the paper. He put the paper down as he heard Tohru stirring in his room down the hall. He sat his coffee down and slowly walked to his room.**

**"H-h-help." Tohru said reaching out for Hatori as he entered the room. "H-help me."**

**Hatori sat on the ground next to where Tohru laid and ran his fingers through her hair. "Its okay." Hatori said as she squeezed his hand. "It's okay." **

**"Hatori." Ayame said walking into the room. "You didn't open the door so I let myself in." Ayame dropped the bag on the desk and waited for Hatori outside the room.**

**"I'll be right back." Hatori said wrenching his hand from Tohru's grasp. He quickly pushed himself up and walked out into the hall.**

**"What the hell am I supposed to tell Kyo and Yuki! They're on the verge of killing me." Ayame snapped folding his arms.**

**"Make up something." Hatori snapped back looking at Tohru in the other room.**

**"Well you better explain because they're on their way over here right now." Ayame said looking at Tohru as well.**

**"What!" Hatori asked in shock. **

**"They're at Haru's right now and then they'll be coming to visit Tohru." Ayame said looking Hatori straight in the eyes. "They didn't believe me so they want proof."**

**Hatori fell silent and bit his lip. "There's nothing else to tell them other than the truth I guess." He said sighing. **

**Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ayame shrugged and walked over to it. "You help Tohru get dressed I'll keep them busy."**

**Hatori nodded and walked into the room. He slid the door shut behind him and locked it. Tohru flinched at the sound and shivered.**

**"Tohru I need you to come sit here." Hatori said patting on the desk. **

**Tohru nodded and slowly pushed herself up off the bed. She slowly stumbled across the room over to the desk and pushed herself onto the desk. She watched Hatori open a cupboard and grab the medical kit.**

**"Tohru can you do me a favor and take your shirt off?" Hatori asked opening the first aid kit. Hatori looked up at her and watched her shake her head. "Please Tohru I need to change the bandages."**

**Tohru sat still for a moment as tears welled up in her eyes. She nodded "yes" and slowly slid the shirt off.**

**Hatori walked around behind her and started cutting the bandage that wrapped all the way around her chest and rubbed an antibiotic on it. She shivered as he wrapped clean bandages around her chest once more and tied them up. He then moved to the bandage on her head and slowly removed it. "Well the good news is that the bleeding stopped." He said sighing"Unfortunately its going to need to remain bandaged untill you are able to have it scab over." **

**He handed Tohru her bag of clothes and left the room without another word. As she heard the door click she shut she wrenched her bag open and found the clothes she felt safest in. She slid on her loose blue jeans and a black shirt. **

**"Tohru, Yuki and Kyo are here to see you." Ayame said rapping on the door. **

**Tohru quickly rushed over to the mirror and tied her hair back with a bandana covering up her bandages. She then got into her compact and pwodered her face up to hide the black below her eyes. The she slowly walked over to the door and slid it open.**

**"Hello." She said putting on a fake smile. "I'm glad you came to visit." She said trying to sound happy.**

**"Are you okay" Yuki said grabbing Tohru's hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you last night."**

**Thoru flinched and shivered. She took her hand back and held it close to her chest. "It's no problem really. I'm perfrctly fine. I just have a small cold, you see, nothing important."**

**"Okay then." Kyo said. "Come on Yuki we got school." Kyo said leading Yuki out of the house.**

**As the walked out of the Sohma headquaters Kyo began to speak. "She's lying I can smell her fear."**

**"I know what you mean." Yuki replied in a wigged out sort of way because for the first time in months they weren't arguing. "She's hiding something from us. I knew I should have skipped that damn meeting."**

**"Whatever." Kyo said focussing on what Tohru had done when Yuki touched her.**

**Tohru sat at the table and stared at her food with a blank expression. She slowly rested her head on the table and shuddered a bit.**

**"Tohru I need you to eat something." Hatori said looking at his paper. "Tohru" He said looking up to see her crying. He laid his paper down and walked behind her. She touched her shoulder softly causing her to jump. She looked up at him and flung his arms around him causing him to transform. **

**"I'm so sorry." She said wiping her eyes as he laid helplessly on the floor.**

**Within a few moments Hatori returned to his human form and slid his pants back on. **

**"Sometimes the 'loosing my clothes part' sucks." He said pulling his shirt back on but leaving it unbuttoned. **

**He pulled Tohru into a half hug avoiding any major contact with her. She sobbed on his shoulder until she finally fell asleep. He sighed and carried her back into his room and laid her on his bed. His heart ached for her. How badly he wanted to take all her pain away and release her haunting memories.**

**He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked into the bathroom. "She isn't alone." He whispered looking into the mirror. "I know exactly what she ig going through. Just like Ayame does." He buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his coat. "I have my job to do still so I'll just lock the doors and She'll be fine. "**

**"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE AT CAT LOVER" Uo yelled shaking the shit out of Kyo. **

**"She has a cold." He snarled. "Now let go"**

**Uo finally caved in and lossened her grip enough to let Kyo break loose. "She's never been the kind of person to get sick easily. How long is she going to be gone" **

**"Until Hatori lets her go you pain."**

**"Be patient furball and let her enjoy this rage." Yuki said appearing out of nowhere. **

**"Damn rat you take the beating. After all you're the one who was supposed to pick her up." Kyo yelled trying to rip Yuki to pieces.**

**"Don't waste your time you ass." Uo said catching Kyo by the ear. "Just sit your ass down before you get me in trouble."**

**"You're the bitch who started it." He snapped as the teacher walked in.**

**"OH DON'T YOU DARE START WITH ME KITTY LOVER" She yelled storming out of the room.**

**Tohru woke up and watched as the sun slowly set. She sighed as she kicked the covers off of her and walked into the kitchen. "Hatori must have had to work today." She said frowning. "Well I'll make him dinner as a 'Thank You'. Then maybe I'll be able to go back to my normal self." She grabbed a pot from under the cupboard and some vegetables. "I hope he doesn't mind stewed leeks."**

**She turned the stove on and started cooking their meals when she head a door snap close. She shivered as the foot steps got close to her and tightened her grip on the knife she had been using to chop the leeks with and held it close to her chest. As she felt the person on her back she whipped around.**

**"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa WHOA" Ayame said taking a few steps back. "Is this how you repay me for saving you last night." he said wrenching the knife out of her hands.**

**Tohru's eyes filled with tears and she sunk to her knees. "Why did you have to remind me" She sobbed looking up at him.**

**Ayame lowered to his knees and pulled her into a half hug. "Because one day you are going to have to get over it." He ran his fingers through her hair as she cried harder. "I know it's hard for you...and I know what's going through your mind."**

**"How would you know how it feels when some one tries to comfort you but you're afraid they might hurt you." She said pushing him away. "You're just lying to make me feel better." She cried getting up and running out the door barefoot.**

**She fired down the wet stone path and out of the safter of the Sohma gates. Her feet and hems of her jeans were soaked since she had left her shoes. She slowed down as she reached the place where her life was destroyed. She cried and hid behind the dumpster once more. She grew quite as she heard footsteps get closer to her.**

**She shuddered as she felt someone touch her. The person grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and pulled her out from behind the dumpster and into a brick wall. "Look who's come back." The man said catching her chin and kissing her. "Did you miss that bad." He said unbuckling her pants.**

**"Please stop." She begged trying to squirm free as he grabbed her breast. The burning sensation to scream was muffled by a moan as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. She loosened uo a bit and our of no where returned the favor. She had lost all thought and was being pulled in. She twisted her tongue around his until he bit down hard on her tongue.**

**She screamed pulling her tongue out. She spat the blood out and whimpered as he pressed hard against her. "Serves you right for not letting me finish with you bitch." Her said slaming her head into the concrete. She passed out as she felt the pain well with in her body.**

**He laughed as she fell limp and onto the ground. He quickly slipped her clothes off and then his own. He laid on top of her and licked her chest when he get thrown off of her. **

**"You little Fucker." Hatori said grabbing the boy by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "Don't You ever touch this girl again." He yelled pummeling him in the face. Hatori grabbed the knife from the boy's jeans and sliced him across the face. "You ever come near her again and I'll kill you." He said dropping the boy on the ground.**

**He grabbed his clothes and took off down the street leaving Hatori and Tohru alone. Hatori walked over and bent down next to Tohru. He carefully slid her underware on and left the rest of her damp clothes off. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around her and walked to the car. "Figures she would try to run." Hatori said rolling his eyes. "But why did she have to stop there" He asked putting her in the passenger seat.**

**"Thank God you found her." Ayame said opening the door for Hatori. "Why is she wearing your shirt" He asked as he noticed Hatori didn't have his shirt on but he had his coat on. **

**"She had a run in with the bastard who raped her last time." Hatori said shecking the back of her head. "She seems to be knocked out thats all." He said laying her on the couch in the sitting room. "Thank god that I got there in time."**

**Ayame nodded and laid a blanket over her. "Why can't we wipe this from her mind" He asled looking at Hatori.**

**"If we do wipe her memory, We'll destroy all the memories of the Sohma family along with it." Hatori said biting his lip. "Besides she needs to get used to the world being a dangerous place."**

**Ayame nodded knowing that the worst was yet to come. Even worse was that she would never be the same again.

* * *

**

**WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO im done finally! ITS ABOUT TIME! thanks for all the reveiws! REVIEW ME AND I'LL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. **

**Till then Farewell!**


	3. Sufferin and a trip to the hospital

Holy cow im back! well soz it so long. i had thisd done for the longest time but my computer got infected with some funky virus and it screwed up with ma documents. Anyways to refresh your memory

I do not own fruits basket and if i did it wouldnt be called Fruits basket XD lmao. and i rock your sox! OH n its gonna get alil dark but it will go back into the light either in chappie 4 or 5.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Tohru woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air. She looked around the room and almost cried. "What happened?" She asked her self pulling her knees to her chest. She looked around the room and realized that someone must have found her. "But who?" She whispered.

She looked down and noticed she was once again wearing one of Hatori's dress shirts. She smiled a bit and got off the couch. The house was dark except for a small lit candle in Hatori's room.

She slowly pushed the door open and sneaked inside. She walked over to Hatori's bedside to find him fast asleep. "Thank you." She whispered crawling in bed next to him. She crawled under the covers, rolled over so they're backs were the only things touching and fell fast asleep.

Hatori had felt his bed move and the warmth on his back but didn't move. _"I'm glad that she can get close to me." _he thought yawning. He tucked his arm under head and kissed her on the cheek as he too fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

"Tohru you need to get up, Momiji has come to visit." Hatori said opening the blinds.

Tohru shot up in a snap and looked around. She blushed when she saw Hatori staring at her funny.

"Sleep well?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes thank you." She said turning red,

Immediatly Momiji ran into the room and dove on the bed. Tohru backed up against the wall and flinched. "What's wrong Tohru?" Momiji asked trying to grab her hand.

"Nothing I'm just sick and I don't want you to catch anything." She said pressing her back against the wall.

"Oh..." Momiji said getting off the bed. "Okay well get better soon!" he said running out the door..

**T**ohru walked over to the table as she watched Hatori get out the medical kit.. "Listen about last night, I just want to thanks...for helping me you know?" she said blushing.

"Think nothing of it." Hatori said not looking at her. "Well its time to get the bandages changed." He saighed noticingt hat she had already taken her shirt off.

He slowly cut the bandages off once more and put some clean ones on. "So what are your plans for today?" He asked startling her.

"I...I don't know." she replied thinking of what needed to be done.

He tied the bandage and handed her a clean shirt. ":How about you and I go out for the day." He said smiling.

She nodded as he left the room and sighed plopping on the bed. "Finally I'm alone." She walked over to the bathroom and turned the faucet on. "I feel like I haven't bathed in months." She said throwing her clothes off and climbing in.

She sunk into the hot water and sighed. "It feels good to be alone for once." She rested her head against the edge of the tub and took a deep breath sinking below the water.

_"STOP IT!" _

_"Come on baby it don't hurt that bad." The man laughed._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_"Fucking Bitch!" He said spitting out blood. "Have at her!" _

Tohru flew up from the water gasping for breath. She shivered and pulled her legs to her chest. "The fucking bastard just had to use me." She looked around for anything to break but could only find a razor.

She snatched the razor and squose it tight. "OWW!" She said dropping the razor and looking at her pal. She sat calmly watching as the blood flowed down her hand and dripped into the water. She slammed the razor against the tub and broke one of the blades loose. She picked it up shakily and slid it across her legs. She continued slicing herself watching the water turn a dark shade of red, She shook violently as she lid it across her arm and fainted.

"Tohru are you going to come out anytime soon? Ayame has to pee." Hatori said knocking on the door.

"Yes the bathroom PLEASE!" Ayame said bouncing back and forth.

Hatori put his ear against the door and heard nothing accept running water. "Wait..." He looked down as and watched as water slowly seeped from under the crack, "Tohru!" He yelled breaking the door open and running into the large puddle of bloodred water.

"Good god!" Ayame yelled helping Hatori pull Tohru from the water and onto the bathroom floor. Hatori jumped up and ran towards the linen closest grabing the medical kit and towels. "Wake up damnmit!" Ayame yelled slapping her in the face.

Tohru coughed loudly and spat water out. Hatori unfolded the towels and wrapped them around her arms and legs. "Ayame give me a hand we have to get her in the car." Hatori said wrapping a large blankets around the rest of her body and picking her up.

Ayame bulted to the kitchen and grabbed the keys off the counter as Hatori put her in the car and sat in the backseat with her. Ayame turned the car on and slammed on the pedal. "Which hospital?" He asked running a red light.

"The closest one to us." Hatori said checking Tohru's heart rate. Ayame swung a right and sped up to Northtown medical center.

As soon as Ayame slammed on the breaks Hatori was out of the car with Ayame right on his heels. He wrenched the sliding door open and ran to the front desk. "I need a doctor now!" He yelled showing Tohru to the woman at the front desk.

"You need to fill out some papers." She replied not noticing the girl. "Either that or the doctor can't see you."

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN." Ayame yelled walking behind. "Look at the girl she's fucking bleeding to death."

Hatori looked at Ayame funny. _"I haven't seen him this serious since the night Akito got pissed at me."_

The woman gave him a snotty look and called in the doctor. "They apparently have an emergency."

The doctor nodded and led them into an empty room. "So what's wrong with her?" He asked calmy as they laid her on the bed.

"She's fucking bleeding to death!" Ayame snapped.

Hatori shook his head at Ayame and watched as he stormed out of the room. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She be fine all I need to do is stitch up some of the deep cuts and wrap them and she'll be ready to go home." The doctor said takinking a threaded needle and sewing her cut together. "Keep a close eye on her and if she starts acting weird call me."

"Sure thing." Hatori said sighing as he slumped into a chair holding Tohru's hand and running his fingers through her wet hair. She took a staggered breath as the doctor rubbed her smaller cuts with alcohol and covered them with gause.

"There she's all done." The doctor said cutting the bandages and tying them into a knot. "Would you like me to get her a coat or something?"

"I would greatly appreciate it." Hatori said as the doctor grabbed an over coat and helped put it on her.

Hatori picked Tohru up and carried her out in the lobby where Ayame sat with his head in his hands. He jumped wen he saw Hatori stop infront of him. He looked up at Hatori trying to hide the red from his eyes with his hair. He remained silent and shivered.

"She's just fine." Hatori said shifting her weight. "Lets go home."

Ayame nodded and followed Hatori out to the car. "Do you want me to drive?" He asked opening the back door.

"No you go ahead and sit with her." Hatori said as Ayame climbed in the car. He handed Torhu to Ayame and slammed the door shut. He stood still for a moment and sighed before opening the door and climbing into the driver seat himself.

"This is going to be one long recovery." Ayame said brushing her hair out of her face. Tohru sighed and curled her fingers in his bloodstained coat.

"Were going to have to keep a close eye on her from now on. Are you prepared to take that responsibility." Ayame said pulling into the driveway.

"Its my fault I didn't pick her up sooner so yeah im going to help." He sighed carrying her into the house over to the couch.

"Good then. Lets start getting rid of all the sharp objects." Hatori said opening the silverware drawers. "Then we'll figure out what were going to do with her."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

hehehehehe ok i know that ending sucked but hey dont kill me! anyways im off to work on chapter for. please reveiw

Special Thanx To:

Mike KromerThanks for the reveiw soz it took so long.  
anonymousPerson: omg thank you. sssspst i read fanfics in class to. my skoool files are loaded with them XD.  
Black-Dimond:yes it is i the evil one! lol hope you liked it.  
kitsune-deemon: wicked. i hope you keep readin they get better trust me  
babyphat-kurosaki: intense wow... im so cool XD lmao  
hentiapriestess: sad i know but so beautiful uo and kyo eh...hmm i have to look that one up XD  
reibunny: this is the first time i think i got the characters down XD  
Mya : im sorry for the long wait. but like i said puter on the fritz  
lucy : i have a few things to tell u. 1) i dont really care what you think about me being happy. 2) sorry im gifted and you are not. and 3) this is called fanfiction. they are allowed to have a mind of their own. oh n thank u for readin  
Porcalin: glad you liked it!  
hatori lover: omg im sorry for the wait it most have killed u!  
unheard screams: uh i dont know if they were raped XD i guess so lmao  
sasukegrl: wooooooooooohoooooooooooo hope u enjoyed it!  
lauthica: im soz for the wait XD lol i try to speed it up now  
Kira the black wolf : memo to me no erase memories...i can do that! hope u liked it  
FrubaFreak181: i need to update more often XD lol how did you know! im the worst prcrastinator  
hieilover4ever: nope this is like ma 105th story XD lol i think its like my second or third fruits basket though.  
hieilover4ever: thnx for the reveiw and i try harder to get them up on the site.  
Sakura A. Moon: i think i should make this story into a movie XD lol. thnx for the review n rock on. SomeDude: so two thumbs up n a finger eh...is that good or bad? XDleloupblanc:i wasnt gonna update but i got ur reveiw and was like hell y not. i totally rock ur sox XD

WELL IM OFF BYE BYE ALL N THANKS FOR READIN!


	4. Missing Her

All be amazed for I live. Im so sorry Its taken so long. XD i been having boy problems and school problems and i had church yada yada XD lmao anyways This chapter had4 different copies that go 4 different ways so i had to pick the best one... This one WON! dances

I do not own Fruitsbasket... XD i own fruit Baskets though filled with oranges ... anyways SORRY IT TOOK So long!

* * *

"Get off of me!" Tohru screamed at the top of her lungs as she was pinned to the cold wall. She watched with fear in her eyes as her attacker pulled her shirt off. "Stop It!" She screamed piercing through the rain.

Her attacker stepped back and slapped her in the face. "Be a good little girl and shut the fuck up!" He said grinding against her. He pushed is lips against hers and forced his tongue inside her mouth. Tohru didn't hesitate and bit down. The man back off and punched her hard in her face. "Little bitch you're goingto pay."

Tohru shot up out of her bed breathing hard. She held her hand against her chest and swallowed large amounts of air. She dug her nails into her heard and rocked back and forth. "It was just a dream." She said to herself. "Its not real."

Hatori listened to her from the other side of the door. It was his night to watch and make sure she didnt do anything stupid. He sighed as she slid her hand under the door to touch his. He jumped for a moment and then grasped her fingers as she fell back asleep on the floor. He held her hand as he dozed for a bit until he felt a painful sensation on his wrist.

He wrenched his hand out from under the door and saw it covered with blood. "I'm really sorry." Tohru said trying to hold back the tears. "I thought..."

Hatori sighed and shook his head. "Its okay," he said standing up. He checked the door once more to make sure it was locked. He walked over to the bathroom and washed his hand under the sink before bandaging the deep scratches.

He yawned as he walked back to the door. Hatori pressed his ear against the wood and listened in silence. "Tohru is everything all right?" he asked trying to listen for her breath. There wasnt't a single sound. Hatori quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Tohru sat in the corner of the room with her head buried in her hands. Hatori slowly walked over to her and rested his arms on her shoulders as she sobbed.

"Do you want me to stay here with you for the night?" He asked doing his best to stop her tears. She looked up at him and nodded. He sighed and relaxed leaning his back against the wall as she rested her head on his lap. "I'm sorry." she mumbled as Hatori ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't mean to do it." She said closing her eyes as she grasped Hatori's pant leg tight.

Hatori sat there running his hand through her glossy hair and sighed. "I know it's not your fault." He said. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "It's my fault." He whispered as he leaned forward and rested his chin on her head. The room became blurry as he drifted off into a calm sleep.

"Hatori, hey man get up." Ayame said shakking Hatori's shoulder. Hatori snapped awake but froze instantly as he saw Tohru lay curled up still clutching his pant leg. He lookef at Ayame and shrugged as he made a suspicious face. "Anyways Hatori I think you need to see this." He said leaning his head to the door. Hatori sighed and tugged his pants away from Tohru as he stood up slowly.

He followed Ayame out into the living room shutting the door behind him. He sat down and rested his chin on his hands as Ayame flipped through the channels. He looked over at screen and gaped as the reporter gave the latest news.

"I'm here on 5th Avenue where the vicious gang of molesters have just been arrested." The young reporter said as the camera focused on the action going on behing her.

"GOD DAMN IT LET ME AT THEM." A young male with firery red-orange hair yelled lunging towards the men who had been cuffed and put in police cars. "They deserve to die! They hurt her!" He yelled as police held him back. The camera focused on his face and caught a glimpse of the tears that were stinging his eyes.

"Out of some of the victims attacked, a young teen who was only 16 years old, was raped in an alley not far from where we stand." The reporter said noticing the the young man had broke free of being held back.

"That's enough Kyo." Yuki yelled holding him back as he kicked and screamed. "We did our part."

"Let go you fucking rat!" He yelled kicking him in the shin. "They should pay for what they did. I want them dead!"

"Tune in as we give you updates." The reporter said as Kyo was drug off.

Hatori looked pale faced at Ayame. "Shit." He said running his hands through his mangled hair. "I knew they would figure it out. I tried to not believe it." He looked down at his feet and shook his head. "God I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking?" He yelled kicking there table.

"You did what was right." Ayame said looking out the window. He watched as the rain poured down. "Now what you have to do is let those boys see her."

Hatori stood up and walked back into Tohru's room. She was staring out the window looking as pale as the sky. She looked at him and shrugged. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Get up Tohru." She stood up and looked at him funny. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hall that was dark. He led her to the bathroom and pulled her inside. "Take you shirt off."

She looked at him funny and shook her head. "Listen Take it off right now." He said with a stern look on his face. She slid her shirt off and he cut the bandages off. She looked at the small scars that covered her chest and looked at him. "I been slacking on getting those off. Anyways take a shower. Don't try anything stupid we removed all sharp objects. We have to go somewhere today." He said as tears brewed beneath her eyes. "I'm not mad so dont worry." He said kissing her on the forehead.

He left the bathroom and she locked the door behind him. She climbed into the shower and sobbed as the water stinged her freshest cuts that she had hidden from Hatori when he did his weekly check up. She wiped her eyes and combed shampoo through her hair.

Hatori waited in the hall as Tohru finished her shower. He waited as the water turned off and laid a package on the floor infront of the door. He sped off towards the kitchen as he heard the bathroom door open.

Tohru stopped and looked at the box that lied on the floor. She drug it to her room and ripped it open pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a pale pink mini dress. She pulled them on and combed her hair as she heard some one pound on the front door. She stuck her head out the door and listened as someone started yelling. She pulled her hair behind her ears and creeped into the living room.

"Tohru." Kyo said running up and hugging her. "Oh Shit..." There was a pop and he was on the floor as a cat. "Damn it!" He yelled jumping back on the couch. She looked around the room and saw Shigure and Yuki looknig at her with a confused expression. She smiled at them and picked Kyo up as she sat on the couch. She ran her fingers down her back as he purred silently.

"Listen Tohru," Hatori said with a fake smile. "The boys have come to take you home. You're not in any more danger since Kyo practically killed the men who attacked you." Tohru looked down and bit her lip. She looked from Hatori to Ayame and sighed. "You're right, I have out worn my welcome. Thank you for letting me stay here." With that she stood up and walked over to Hatori. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and then Ayame. She grabbed her coat from Shigure and walked out of the house without another word.

"You boys take care of her." Ayame said sternly. He put on his corny smiled and waved as he left the house to return to his own home. Shigure patted Hatori on the back and sighed "I'll bring her by at least once a week to get a check up. Thank you for taking care of her."

He followed Kyo and Yuki outside shutting the door behind them. Hatori walked over to his window and stared at Tohru who was waiting at the gate. The rain made her look even more beautiful than before. He looked away when he noticed that she had been staring at him. He stepped away from the window and sighed.

Yuki rested his hand on Tohru's shoulder. She looked at him and forced a smile as Kyo trotted along to keep up. Yuki looked down at the ground and shook his head. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to see you. School's been keeping us busy." He said frowning.

The rest of the walk home was silent. Tohru stared at her feet the drug her back home. She wanted to run like there was no tomorrow. Yet she walked slowly with the group.

When they arrived home she dropped her coat by the door and walked to the bathroom. She scrambled around through the drawers and to her success found a brand new razor lying in the back of one of them. She locked the door and pulled back her long sleeved white shirt. She drew the blade quickly across her skin and then ran it under some cold water. Her skin stung and she moaned in pain. She covered her mouth as she heard someoen knock on the door.

"Tohru we made breakfast if you want some." Yuki said standing outside the door. She said she would be there in a minute and wrapped it up with a bandage and pulled her sleeve back down. She walked out into the dining room and sat down.

Kyo smiled and handed her a bowl and a fresh pair of chopsticks. "So what have you been up to?" She looked at him and tears welled up in her eyes. SHe shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk." She said pulling her coat on.

"Here let me come with you." Kyo said jumping up.

"I need to be alone for a while." She said shutting the door behind her. She took off running down the street. She ran until she reached the last place she ever thought she would want to be. She stepped into the alley and hid behind the dumpster. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't figure out what's wrong with me. Why do I feel like I could die."

She fell silent as someone entered the alley. She closed her eyes tight as she heard the foot steps grow closer. She held the tight as someone grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She flinched as her newest predator ran his fingers over her cheek wiping her tears. "Please don't hurt me." She screamed as he pulled her hair back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The voice said calmly. He pressed his lips against hers lightly and broke apart quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking. I just." He fell silent as she opened her eyes in shock. He looked away as she touched his cheek. "It was wrong of me Miss Honda." He said looking into her eyes that were full of pain.

"Its okay." She said closing her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly her whole body felt warm as if he had wrapped her in a large blanket. She broke the kiss and looked away. "I'm so sorry." She said running away down the street.

Ayame sat in the car and waited as Hatori returned. "You happy?" He snapped closing his eyes. Hatori looked at him and shook his head. "Nope I'm just missing her."

* * *

TBC...

anyways reveiw all my lovely peoples since like... XD no i dont care i will try to get the next one up sooner... lots of love

Skitt


	5. It's Just A Bad Dream

Mwahaha forgive me for i am a bad updater XD i had high skool start up n i got all busy n ya...wooot but i finished a chapter! i'd like to thank the reveiwers for like GETTING ME TO GET OFF MY LAZT BUTT! lol

neways i do not own fruits basket... i own shigures perverted mind... XD lmao jk but i put him on my wish list. ANYWAYS CHAPTER... shyt i forgot the chapter!

* * *

"Where did you run off to?" Kyo asked raising an eyebrow as Tohru sneaked into the house. She instantly froze and slowly turned to face him.

"I went to Hana-chans house." She said putting on a smile as she rubbed the back of her head as she headed for the hall.

"You're lying." He said blocking her path. He folded his arms as she glared at him. "She was waiting here with Uo for over 4 hours. Finally they got tired of waiting and went home. So don't tell me you were with her when I know you werent."

Tohru put on a cocky smile. "Move..." She said trying to get through.

"Tell me where you went first." Kyo said flasing a cocky smile in return to hers.

"Fine, if thats how its going to be then so be it." She said wrapping her arms around his chest. With a pop Kyo shrunk to his cat form.

"Damn it Tohru...What the hell did you do that for." He hissed retracting his claws.

"I told you to move." She said walking down the hall towards her room. Now if you don't mind im going to bed." She said climbing the stairs up to the second floor.

"Damn it." Kyo snarled walking back towards the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to you." Shigure snickered glancing up from his paper to see Kyo.

"Yuki you take care of her. She's your damn Girlfriend." He snapped climbinb onto his pillow.

"I resent that." Yuki said smacking Kyo on the head just a second before he transformed back into a human. "She's probably just tired." He said resting his head on his arms.

"She's still your girlfriend though." Shigure taunted raising his finger to his lower lip to chew on his nail. Yuki glared at him and Shigure went into fits of laughter. "Well she is."

"Simpley Put Shigure...Fuck off." Yuki snapped standing up. "Im turning in. Night." He said walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"Ass holes." Kyo said pulling his clothes back on. "You'd think Yuki would try and spend more time with her now."

"Yuki has been thinking of ending it with her since he found out. He's not sure what he really plans to do though." Shigure said resting his paper on the table.

OOo (" )( ") oOO

Hatori laid on his bed feeling at a loss. It had felt like forever since he actually slept in his own bed. He looked at the faded photo of his first and what he had thought to be his only love. "What am I going to do now?" He asked her waiting for an answer.

He yawned as he stretched and curled under his covers. He closed his eyes and started to doze off when the door bell rang. "God damn." He moaned pushing himself out of bed and walking down the hell. The door bell kept ringing and Hatori was getting pissed. "Give me a fucking second." He yawned as he unlocked the door.

He pulled the door back n suddenly turned a deep crimson as he bowed his head. "Miss Honda please forgive me I thought you were someone else." He said stepping away from the door. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as she shut the door behind herself.

"Can I um...Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked biting her lip.

"Tohru you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like." He said smiling as he face lit up in response. Tohru and Hatori slowly walked down the hall and she stopped at her room and bit her lip. "If you want you can sleep with me." He said politely.

She nodded. "Thank you." She said as she followed him into his room. She kicked off her shoes and took her coat off before she climbed to the far side of the bed. Hatori waited till she had situated herself under the covers before he climbed into bed and rested his back against hers.

_"What am I going to do. I'm falling for her so fast its driving me insane." _His mind rang. He froze for a moment as she felt her hand reach for his and lace fingers. _"I wonder what she feels to?"_

OOo (" )( ") oOO

Hatori woke up around 5 the next morning and found the house completely abandoned. He walked to the kitchen and found a note laying on the table.

_Hatori I went Back to Shigures so the boys wouldn't worry. I made breakfast. Its in the microwave. Also, I hope you dont mind me staying another nite. _

_Yours Truly _

_Tohru_

Tohru sat in the kitchen with a complete meal waiting for the boys when they woke up. Shigure came in on tip toe led by his nose. "That is one thing i missed." He said taking a large whiff of the morning's rice.

Kyo stumbled into the Kitchen completely zonked out. He floped onto his chair and tried with all his might to avoid dropping his head into his plate.

"Did you even sleep?" Shigure asked as he watched Kyo sway from side to side.

"It's none of you business." He said before falling into his bowl of rice.

Yuki walked into the kitchen wearing a his black school uniform that apeared to now have red boarder instead of white. "Morning." He said sitting down at the table with out looking at Tohru.

Tohru kissed him on the cheek as she handed him his plate, but he ignored her and turned the television on. "Tohru we need to talk today." He said eating a smal portion of his rice before he stood up. "I'll hopefully see you after school."

Kyo moaned as he lifted his head to look at Yuki. "Why the hell are you going to school?" He asked rolling his eyes in the back of his head.

"Because you damn cat, I have a reputation to uphold unlike you." Yuki snapped.

"Damn rat. What the fuck are you saying?" He said standing up with a blast of energy.

"Good now that you're awake, get dressed." Yuki said folding his arms as Kyo curled his fists.

"Damn you." Kyo cursed storming off.

Tohru sighed and walked up to her room to find a new school uniform laid on her bed with a letter. She ripped the letter open and threw it aside as she pulled on the blood red skirt and black shirt. She sighed as she grabbed her black sweatshirt from Phis. Ed. and slid it over her shirt.

"Tohru were going to be late." Kyo said as she walked down the stairs.

"Im coming" she said pulling her hair into a quick ponytail as they walked out the door.

OOo (" )( ") oOO

That afternoon Tohru bade her friends farwell and walked to where Yuki asked her to wait. She sat in the bus stop as the rain poured all around her. "What's taking him so long." She asked herself checking her watch to see what time it was.

Yuki appeared from out of the rain completely drenched. He sat down next to Tohru and took her hand. "Tohru I don't want to hurt you." He said looking into her eyes. "I know what I'm about to say will though."

The sound seemed to be drowned out as Yuki told her that they shouldn't be together and Tohru broke in to. She wrenched her hand away from him and took off running down the street knowing that Yuki would not follow.

The rain seemed to pour harder as she reached her new home. She sat behind the dumpster crying as she pulled a razor blade from her back pack. She drew it across her arms and face screaming in anger before dropping it with shaking hands. She looked up at the rain and closed her eyes as the tears mixed with her blood.

She started to feel dizzy and decided it was safer to be at Hatori's right now than in the alley. She pushed herself up leaving her bag under the dumpster and stumbled down the street.

Hatori swung the door open with a smile that quickly turned to a gape. Tohru took a step towards him and fell foward. Hatori lunged forward and caught her by the shoulders. He picked her up off the ground and carried her to his room. He laid her on his bed and watched as the white covers turned a deep cimson in a matter of seconds.

He grabbed his medical kit and pulled out alcohol pads, butterfly bandages, and huge gauze bandages. He ripped open the alcohol pads and wiped her cuts causing her to scream as they seared with pain. Her eyes welled up with tears as she rested her head on his pillow. Hatori wrapped the larger cuts in guaze bandages and placed buterfly bandages on the smaller wounds around her face.

"I'm sorry Hatori." She moaned after he had finshed.

He grabbed her hand and held it to her lips. "Its okay Tohru." He said as he stood up. "I understand."

Tohru smiled for a moment n then frowned. "Yuki...he...he..." Her voice started to shake and Hatori rested his lips on her forehead.

"I know..." He said running his fingers through her hair. "I know."

The rain seemed to drown out all the noise after that and Tohru dozed off knowing that Hatori would watch her. He laced his fingers with hers and kissed them. "It's all just a bad dream." He whispered while his lips still touched her hand. "Just a dream."

* * *

XD now i take this moment to respond to my lovely reveiwers. damn there were alot of u ... YAY I LOVE U GUYS!

sockunderyourbed: ya i definately used ur idea. So how did you like this one. Hope you're well.

Mimori : Things SHALL GET BETTER...eventually Hope you're well.

Miroku's-fav-Girl: i need like an electric collar so u guys cn shock me when i dont update XD Hope you're well.

Nezumi: I SHALL WRITE MORE! Hope you're well.

neo91:O oh no i confused someone...crap...i try not to do it again Hope you're well.

ShuichisLover: I SHALL TRY HARDER n TY :D Hope you're well.

youkoash: TY very very much! i hope u liked this one. Hope you're well.

blackrose10307 im on a roll tongiht wooooooooooohoooooooo

Calyco: sorry i didnt mean to make her go back so fast but ya... oops XD I HOPEU STILL LIKE IT! Hope you're well.

Lady Em-Chan: Hatori sexy XD Hope you're well.

Mimorinu I SHALL WRITE MOER FOR I CAN NOT RESIST Hope you're well.

Ruusei: Im glad u like it. Hope you're well.

C.Godfrey: I SEE U AT SCOOL!w0000000t Hope you're well.

Kyaku-kun im superduper glad u like it. Hope you're well.

Ashcat: i love the dark stories XD i got a nack for them but not one for spelling. Hope you're well.

LocketzVC XD you and another person are the ones who got me to update TY lol . sorry to keep u waiting Hope you're well.

queenofflameandfury : XD YAY FOR NAGGING! woot keep reading lol Hope you're well.

okay well on to the next chapter XD. OH if u want u can add me at XD im on everyday LOVE U GUYS

Skitt


	6. I don't Love You Anymore

YAY im back. i updated alot quicker this time. I had nothing better to do neways. okay just to let people know since i got a complaint. they're going to be out of character everynoe and then. i dont mean to do it but thats the way the story goes.

I do not own fruits basket nor do i own a bobby pin XD lmao

* * *

"Where's Tohru?" Shigure asked as Yuki came into the house dropping his bag and jacket on the floor.

Yuki looked up in surprise and thought about it for a second. "She left school before me. Maybe she's over at Hana's house. I remember her mentioning something about that."

"You're a horrible liar." Hana said sending chills up Yuki's spine as she blew on the back of his neck.

Yuki whipped around and backed up. "Hana you're here..." He said heading towards Shigure.

"Have a seat." Uo said walking out from behind a door. "We need to talk."

Yuki nodded and sat by Shigure at the table looking at his feet. Shigure nudged his shoulder causing him to look up.

"We got a call from Hatori today." Uo said placing her foot on the table bending over to look Yuki straight in the eyes. "Tohru is over at his house injured. Now we have a question for you. We know that she went home with you. What the hell did you say to her?" She snapped getting ready to strangle Yuki.

"I...nothing..." Yuki said defensivly.

"Don't lie to me." Uo yelled slapping him across the face leaving Yuki in shock. He looked up at her and watched as she bit on her lip.

"I broke it off. I can't be with her now. She needs to stay away from me." He said bowing his head as Uo grew frustrated.

"God damn it Yuki! She needs you more than anyone at this moment and you left her. What the hell were you thinking!" She yelled as tears started to well up in her eyes. Yuki looked at her with a blank expression for a moment and then lowered his head again. "You know what. I can't look at you. Prince or not your as low as a rat." She said heading for the door.

Hana followed Uo out the door leaving Yuki and Shigure in silence. Shigure sighed and stood up. "Their right." He said walking to his study.

Yuki clenched his fists and cursed. He stood up and walked to his room slamming the door shut behind him.

XxxwheeeeeeeeeeeeeexxX

Kyo sat in Hatori's kitchen and sighed as he watched Hatori make coffee. "What are we supposed to do now?" He asked scratching his head in frustration.

Hatori sat down with to mugs and shook his head. "I can watch her for a while. Until she's better though I don't want her wandering off to much." He said taking a sip from his mug.

"Will it be a problem?" Kyo asked taking a sip from the other mug.

"No, the spare bed is still made and she seems pretty comfortable here."

Kyo looked at his coffee and shook his head. "I feel awful for what she's going through."

"Don't worry about it Kyo." He said standing up. "You are welcome to visit her whenever you want.

Kyo stood up and followed Hatori out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. Kyo stood in silence as he watched Tohru sleep. He looked to Hatori and waited for his aproval before he bother Tohru. At his chance he got on his knees and took Tohru's hand giving it a light squeeze. "I'm here when you need me." He whispered letting go of her hand and standing up.

He turned towards the door and frowned. "The bastard is going to pay. That damn rat is going to regret ever hurting her." He said walking into the hall. "I'll be back sometime this week Hatori." He said slamming the door shut behind him as he left the estate.

Hatori sighed as he rested his hands on the gaurdrail outside. "The first snow of the year." He said as pale white flaked fell into his hair. He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I should go and check on Akito."

Tohru crept behind Hatori not making a sound and slipped her hand into his causing him to jump. He looked down at her and she smiled for a moment. One moment that seemed like it could last a life time if he had let it. He withdrew his hand and stepped away from her. "You'll catch a cold." He said taking his jacket off and handing it to her.

She frowned but took the jacket without complaint. She swung it over her shoulders and followed him into the garden. "Where are you going?" She asked as her feet pressed against the ice cold ground.

"I need to see Akito." He said not looking at her. "If you like we can stop at Aaya's or Momiji's so you can spend sometime with them."

"That sounds nice." She said following Hatori's footsteps. "Everything sounds perfect." She whispered to herself.

XxxwheeeeeeeeeeeeeexxX

"Damn you." Kyo yelled attempting to punch Yuki in the gut. "Why did you hurt her. What did she ever do to you!" He yelled catching Yuki off guard and throwing him against the wall.

"It's none of your concern." Yuki snapped slamming his fist into Kyo's lower jaw.Kyo stumbled back as his jaw was dislocated.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled making direct contact with Yuki's nose. Yuki stepped back cupping his hands as the blood pooled into his palms.

Shigure walked in and stared at them both. "Damn it. I left you boys alone for a few moments and I come back to this mess." He grabbed a pack of ice and a large towel. "Put these on you wounds and lets go." He said leading the way out of the house.

"This isn't over." Kyo mumbled as they walked out into the snow.

"Correction. It never started." Yuki snapped in a cloggy voice as the towel turned a darker shade of crimson.

They walked in silence for a while and Shigure sighed trying to think of something to talk about. "Hatori must be loving the weather." He said waiting for them to comment. After a while he just gave up talking and walked silently the rest of the way mumbling "On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me. A Highschool girl's panties"

They were greeted at the gate by Haru who seemed to have just gotten back from a journey. "What happened to you?" He asked them both as he opened the gate. Kyo shoot at pissed glare at Yuki, but said nothing.

They waited infront of Hatori's house while Haru went off to find them. Kyo cursed under his breath in pain as he tried to wiggle his jaw.

"Kyo-kun!" Momiji yelled as her drug Tohru towards them. Kyo stood up and tried to yell but wimpered in pain as he shut his mouth. Tohru finally broke Momiji's grip and stopped a few yards away from the boys. She looked at Yuki and then to Kyo and bit her lip.

"Well when you said you would be back Kyo I didn't expect you to be here for like a week." Hatori said grabbing Tohru's hand as he walked towards the front door. "You should have waited inside. The dog door was unlocked." He said jokingly.

"Finally the old bastard cracked a joke." Shigure snickered. "And I though you would have been a cold heartless bitch for the rest of you life." Hatori stared at him and Shigure backed down. "Only kidding."

Hatori sighed as he unlocked the front and waited for everyone to come inside. Yuki sat at the kitchen table while Kyo followed Tohru out the back door. "Hey Tohru wait." Kyo said through clenched teeth as she sped up down the hall.

Yuki shook his head watching as Kyo tried to catch her. "That damn cat." He cursed as Hatori pulled the blood stained towel from his face.

Hatori shook his head as he examined Yuki's nose. "We're going to have to straighten it." He looked at the angle of which it had snapped and rolled his eyes. "Yuki I need you to hold still for a moment." Yuki closed his eyes as Hatori grabe his nose and wrenched it forward.

"GOD DAMN!" Yuki cursed grabbing his nose. He looked up at Hatori who smiled.

Hatori grabbed a pack of ice and had Yuki hold it to his nose. "Well at least its straight now. Take some IB Proufen for a few weeks and becareful about getting into fights."

Yuki nodded and stood up. He walked down the hall where Tohru had taken off down and stepped out the back door. He paused when he saw Tohru wrao her arms around Kyo abd sob on his chest for a second before he transformed. She fell forward on her knees and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry I got you in this mess." She said sniffling.

Kyo curled up on his shirt and hissed for a second. "Tohru it's not you fault." He said as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "There is no shame for you to love him. He saved your life more than once."

Yuki stood in shock. "I didn't know that she loved me that much. I never even thought Kyo would admit it. Go i feel like an ass." He cleared his throat as he headed towards Tohru and Kyo. "Hatori's ready to see you fool." He said looking at Kyo. Kyo hissed and jumped out of Tohru's arms as he ran for the house.

Tohru turned her back to Yuki and folded her arms. Yuki sighed trying to think of something to say. "Tohru I..."

"There's nothing to explain." She snapped turning to face him. "I already know why you did it." She bit her lip and hung her head watching as her long hair fell infront of her face. "You don't love me because I gave myself away."

"Tohru that's not it." Yuki said placing his hands on her shoulders.

She stepped back. "Then what is it Yuki?" She flipped her hair back. "You think you know what I'm going through? Do you even know what it was like. Do you know how scared I was when you never came." She cradled her right arm as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tohru I didn't mean to..." Yuki grabbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Stop it Yuki." She said pushing him away. "I don't love you anymore." She said slapping him across the face before walking back into the house.

Xxxlmao she slapped himxxX

The boys had left a few hours ago and Hatori sat on the couch watching TV. He sighed as the clock chimed midnight and turned the TV off. He yawned as he unbuttoned his shirt and through it in the laundry room on the way to his own room. He opened the door to his bedroom and didn't bother to turn on the lights before he climbed in bed. He felt around the bed but couldnt find Tohru anywhere. "Shit." He cursed kicking the blankets off and walking down the hall. He shivered as he passed Tohru's room to the door that led to the garden.

The snow was still falling and had covered the ground with at least a foot of powder. He walked to the rail and leaned on Tohru's back. She jumped for a moment and then turned around. She looked into his eyes and saw the sadness that she felt. She lifted her hand to brush away the bangs that covered his damaged eye but Hatori caught it and pulled it back. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips passionately for a moment and then broke away. "I'm sorry." He whispered letting her hand go. "I'll leave the light on in the room for you." He said walking back inside.

Tohru bit her lip and shut the door as she entered the house. She waited until Hatori had fallen asleep before entering the room. "Mother please forgive me for what I am about to do." She whispered as she walked over to the bed. She leaned over and kissed Hatori returning his passion. She drew back and sighed as she shut the light off and climbed on the other side of the bed.

Hatori kept his eyes shut though the agony of wanting to return her kiss killed him. He felt her get into bed and rolled over to face her. She froze for a second but relaxed as he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her hand. "I love you." He whispered and she tightened her grip on his hand. "I love you too."

The snow fell outside and the house became quiet and peaceful just like the snow. Hatori didn't care that they were years apart. All he cared about was having Tohru right by his side and nothing was going to take that peaceful feeling away from him..

* * *

THAT WAS HOAKY! lmao i dont know im sick n im totally out of it. tell me wat u thought XD

i would like to thank all my reveiwers i would name u all but i really REALLY am tired tired enough i put that backwards

but one reveiewer had a question that i will answer now

XD yes there will be a hatori/tohru lemon...give me some time though cuz i've only written gravi lemons XD so i need to make sure that i get the story line to that point.

well that is all I LUV YOU!

Skitt


	7. I couldn't Save Him

Well im back and im ready to share my newest chapter. Did you miss me! anyways i dont own this anime aka furitsbasket...XD IM going as super ayame for superhero day...wicked huh... neways i hope u enjoy this newest chapter. REVEIW!

* * *

Kyo walked through the wooden hall shivering as the cold touched his bare skin. He looked through the house that was dead silent and stopped in the kitchen. He looked around seeing the empty pots and pans and dirty dishes stacked high in the sink. He shook his head and turned on the hot water. "I miss having Tohru around." He sighed washing the plates and throwing them in the dishwasher.

Yuki sat out in the garden that was filled with snow wearing a pair of jeans and a thin t-shirt for several hours now. He stared at the dead plants and shook his head blowing on his hands to warm them up. He looked up at the sky that was a dark gray as snow began to fall again. He closed his eyes and leaned against a tree trying to break free from his mind.

Shigure sighed as he walked up the path leading to his home. He didn't notice Yuki as he passed the garden. He shoved his hands in his pocket as he kicked his shoes off at the door. He jumped when he heard the sound of dishes clanking together. He quickly walked over to the kitchen. "Tohru your...oh...Kyo...I'm sorry I just thought..."

"I know." Kyo said keeping his back to Shigure. "I miss her too." He bit his lip and shook his head for a moment before returning to the dishes.

The doorbell rang and both Shigure and Kyo looked down the hall. They both ran for the door without a second to spare. Kyo flung it open to find Hatori and a woman with short ebony hair standing at the door. "Hatori." Shigure said with a smile. "and who is this." The girl tilted her head up and looked at them with emotionless gaze.

"Tohru." Kyo yelled wrapping her arms without thinking. The was a loud pop and Kyo sat on the ground in the form of a cat. "God Damn it." He hissed staring up at Tohru.

Tohru shook her head as she followed Hatori into the living room and crouched on her knees to stroke Kyo's fur. "How are you doing?" She whispered in a monotone voice as he purred. Kyo stared at her for a moment. She looked absolutely beautiful like she had grown up and appeared her age for once. There was a loud pop and Kyo grabbed for his clothes as Tohru turned to face Hatori and Shigure.

"So what brings you two here?" Shigure asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Actually I was needing to talk to Yuki." Hatori said looking around the room for him. "Where is he?"

"We're not quite sure. He left the house before we were up." Kyo said walking back into the kitchen.

"I see." Hatori sighed scratching his head. "I'll come back later then when he is home. Do you have everything you need Tohru?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

"I need to get some things out of my room and I'll be ready to go." She said smiling.

Tohru climbed the stairs silently and walked into her room. She dropped her bag and rested the picture of her mom on the bed while she grabbed a few keepsakes and stuffed them in the bag. She walked over to the window and looked out over the garden. "I miss this place." She sighed to herself. "What is that...Oh my god...YUKI!" She screamed running down the stairs and into the snow barefoot.

Hatori chased after her as he ran through the bushes and stopped under the tree. She crouched down under the tree and held Yuki close to her turning him into a rat instantly. "I'm so sorry." She cried cradling him in her arms. Hatori stared at her and down at Yuki who's fur was soaked and seemed a bluish tint. "I didn't know. I never meant to." She cried handing Yuki to Hatori and took off running.

Kyo went after Tohru running at full speed as he tried to catch up with her. She jumped over the rocks that were scattered along the path and ran right through large snow drifts back to Hatori's house. Kyo huffed and wheezed a bit as the bold bit at his lungs. He slid the door open and walked through the house. "Tohru!" He called out as he followed the droplets of water into Hatori's guest room.

Kyo stood still as he watched Tohru rip up the floor boards and pull out a box full rusty razorblades. She quickly drew one across her cheek just before Kyo caught her hand for her to make the second slash. She looked up at Kyo with tears in her eyes. He sunk to his knees and kissed her on the cheek wiping the tears from her eyes. "This isn't your fault." He whispered holding her face in his hands. "None of this is your fault." He said pulling her to her feet. "Come on lets go get a bandage for your face." He said walking to Hatori's study.

He pulled out a butterfly bandage and rested it across her cheek. "Do you want to go back?" He asked looking at her concerned. She nodded and Kyo sighed. "Let's go then." He said leading the way to home.

ooXXOXXoo

Hatori checked Yuki's temperature. She shook his head staring at Yuki's pale lips. "His fever is extremely high. I don't know what to do honestly. His bronchitis isn't helping either. Yuki coughed and moaned for a moment shivering. "T-Tohru...I'm sorry...I made...you...cry." He moaned between coughing. Hatori shook his head. "The one thing she needed to hear and she's gone."

"No I'm not." Tohru said grabbing Hatori's hand and kissing their laced fingers. "How is he?" She asked seeing the sweat pool from his face and spot of blood he had coughed up covered the blankets.

Hatori shook his head. "There's nothing I can really do now. He's been given medication, anything else he needs will have to be done through strong will." He looked at Tohru and she stood still. "Do you want me to wait up for you?" He asked tilting his head slightly. Tohru shook her head and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Tohru sighed taking a seat by Yuki's bed and ran her fingers through his hair. "You did something stupid." She said as he coughed. "It was wrong of me to blame you. I'm with Hatori now though." She sighed knowing that he was asleep. "I bet this would have been more gutsy if you were awake." She shook her head and ran her hand across his cheek. "You need to pull through. We need you." She whispered.

Haru walked into the room flustered. "Is he?" Haru asked heaving. Tohru shook her head. He sighed and fell back against the wall. "Thank god." She nodded and stood up. "I'm going to get some rest. I'll be back later to check up on you two." She said passing him.

Tohru walked to her room and yawned as she pulled her jacket and pants off revealing an under shirt and a pair of shorts. She shut the door and locked it as she crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment as she heard footsteps close in on her. She pretended to be asleep when she felt someone crawl into bed by her and kiss her on the cheek. She rolled over and kissed Hatori on the lips surprising him. He drew back for a second but gave in as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was a knock on the door and they both drew back. Hatori walked out onto the balcony and took the top hall outside to the edge of the house where he could go through the kitchen to get out. He waved farwell as someone contiuned to knock on the door. Tohru pulled on silk robe and walked over to the door.

"Yuki woke up." Haru said not looking at her. "He said he wants to talk to you."

Tohru nodded and walked down the hall to Yuki's room. She pushed the door open and shut it behind her as he looked at her raising a hand. She took a seat by him and held his hand as she ran her other hand through his hair. He smiled for a moment and started coughing really bad.

He shook his head and wiped the blood off his mouth. "I'm sorry to make you worry." He whispered closing his eyes. "It was my fault that I didn't pick you up that day."

Tohru shook her head and sighed. "We've been over this Yuki. I'm sorry if you want me but I can't do this anymore."

Yuki looked at her with pained eyes and she bit her lip. He raised his hand and ran it through her hair. "Your so pretty when it's winter." He said coughing. "I understand that this is never going to happen. Can I ask you one more favor though?"

Tohru nodded and wiped the tears that started to well up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and stopped her voice from shaking just enough to say "Any thing."

He looked at her and smiled. "Can I have one kiss from you?"

Tohru nodded her head and leaned forward kissing him on the lips for a few seconds letting him return the kiss for a moment. She pulled back before he started having an asthma attack. "Someone help!" She screamed as Yuki gasped for breath. "Call Hatori HELP!" She screamed looking at Yuki. "I'm going to get help." She said walking away from Yuki as he grabbed her hand. He shook his head as he began to wheeze. Her eyes filled with tears as Yuki hacked up a large amount of blood and gasped for breath. "Help please." Tohru cried looking at Yuki. He pulled he close to Him and she rested her forehead on his.

"Not...Your...Fault..." He coughed squeezing her hand tightly. He closed his eyes letting the tears break loose. His breathing slowed down and stopped as Tohru screamed. He grip loosened and his hand let go of hers. "Yuki!" She screamed as Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, and Haru ran into the room.Tohru sobbed into Hatori's chest as he rested his arms on her shoulders. "I couldn't help him." She cried as Kyo stood paled faced in the doorway. Shigure wrapped his arms around Haru who was shaking.

ooXXOXXoo

Tohru stood next to Hatori in black as they and the rest of the Sohma family watched Yuki's casket be laid into the ground. He squoze her hand as she closed her eyes letting the silent tears run down her cheeks. "I couldnt save him..." She said biting her lip. She stared up at the sky and watched as rain and snow mixed together and fell to the ground.

"He's crying for you." Hatori said looking at the rest of the family. "He wants to be here. Even if he wasn't going to be with you." She started to cry as she rested her head on Hatori's arm. He held her hand up to his lips and kissed them. "It wasn't your fault." He said as the family started to leave. Kisa stared at Tohru and shook her head as Hiro rested his arm on her shoulder and led her to her car.

Tohru looked at Ayame who stood in front of Yuki's grave. Tohru let go of Hatori's arm and walked up to him. "Ayame..." She said resting her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. "I'm so sorry. It was never supposed to be this way."

Ayame nodded looking up at the sky as rain fell on his face. "I know." He whispered. "I know."

* * *

waaaaaaaaaa i hated that i couldnt believe i did that. i am a horrid author...oh well...if u hate me i understand...Y DID I KILL HIM!  
anways tell me what you think. there may be a lemon in the next one. it depends on how i feel. hope ur all well

love  
Skitt


	8. Just For Tonight

**HEY IM BACK AND ITS GREAT TO BE HERE! sorry it took so long but i been spending time with my bf tom and skool is an overload. Unfortunately i didnt write a full out lemon because i was lazy XD IM SO SORRY! but if you want one from me bad enough maybe i can slip it in somewhere. Anyways this is Chapter 8...i think lol **

**I do not own fruist basket because if i did my lovely lil poor grammer flamers would commit suicide! lol**

**

* * *

**

The rain spattered against the window as the dark sky hovered above the city. Tohru remained locked up in Hatori's room staring out across the garden. She leaned against the bed frame sniffling slightly as she closed her eyes. Memories flooded her mind as if an action packed movie was playing. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed quietly against her bare legs.

Hatori sighed sitting at the kitchen table staring at Ayame. Ayame looked like a mess. His gorgeous long hair tied in a messy ponytail with strand of hair tweaked out naturaly, his face gaunt and turning a pale shade of gray. He had dark circles around his eyes and his eyes were red from loss of water. Ayame shook as he picked up his tea and lifted it to his lips. His hand shook and he dropped the glass letting it shatter on the floor.

Hatori stood up and grabbed a rag. He bent down to wipe up the mess when he felt the weight of someone on his back. Ayame broke down wrapping his arms around Hatori's shoulders. Hatori just sat there placing his hands on Ayame's as Ayame wailed breaking the silence through the house.

There was a knock at the door causing Ayame to stifle his sobs as Hatori turned to the door. Hatori opened it and smiled slightly as he welcomed Shigure and Kyo into the house. Shigure walked over to the kitchen letting Ayame colapse in his arms the moment he saw him.

Kyo waited until Hatori returned to the kitchen before he walked down the hall towards the small sniffles that grew louder with each step he took. He stopped infront of Hatori's room and knocked on the door.

Tohru's head shot up and she looked at the door. "Go away." She said biting her lip as she wiped her eyes. "I don't want to see anyone." She said walking towards the door.

Kyo sighed and picked the lock quietly while he listened to Tohru's footsteps. He opened the door to see Tohru standing out in the garden wearing one of Yuki's long shirts. She looked up at him in pain and then sunk to her knees in the mud.

Kyo walked over to her and squated down in the mud. She turned her face from him and he grabbed her chin. "Tohru look at me." He said watching as tears ran down her face as she tried not to make eye contact. "None of this is yourfault. None of this will ever be you fault." He said wiping the tears that had mixed with rain off her cheeks.

She looked at him and shook her head breaking down. "I caused all of this. Akito knew it would happen. HE KNEW I WOULD KILL HIM!" She screamed batting Kyo's hand away. She stood up and turned her back to Kyo. "You knew...You knew I'd kill him one day to. You knew I would break him."

"Tohru I..."

"Don't lie. Hatori told me everything. This is all my fault. No matter what anyone says, I killed Yuki." She said running her hand up the scars that covered her left arm. "I know what I have to do now." She said looking at Kyo. She walked over to him and stopped for a moment avoiding eye contact. "Don't come after me." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Kyo whipped around as he watched her enter the house. Kyo dug into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the polished ring and the note that was rolled up and placed inside of it. He sighed walking back into Hatori's room. He stopped and stared out the door. "Yuki knew...it wasn't you fault..." He said laying the message on the desk.

-878--

Hatori walked into his room and stood shocked to find it empty. "Tohru." He said looking around the room. He walked over to the desk and pulled the note out of the ring that held it shut. He scanned over the letter and shook his head. "I'm doing this for her Yuki." He said stuffing the ring in his pocket.

Tohru walked along the streets with her head hung low as she passed classmates from school and walked against the storm. People stared at her and shook there head thinking of how cold she must have been being outside without any warm clothes on. Some people came to a hault trying to figure out who she was. Although no one could since she had changed so much. Her hair was cut short and resembled her mothers style. She had grown even more lankier than before and extremely pale. She looked up and stared at the street. "Nightmare on Elm Street." She said blowing on her hands. "I can find you on Kid's Corner." She said walking slowly.

Hatori drove down the empty city block that led to Elm Street. "She had to of gone here." He said looking at the note. He pulled under the overpass and shut his car off. He opened the door and walked down a ways until he found the lid cover that led to Tohru's hideout beneath the city. He lifted the lid and sunk beneath the surface covering his path so no one would know he was here.

Tohru came to the overpass and stared at the line of cars that had been parked along the street. She shrugged thinking nothing of it and lifted the lid that led to her sanctuary. No one but Yuki knew where it was and now that he was gone, no one ever would. She pulled the lid back above her. She walked across the dimly lit room and sat on the beaten up couch. She jumped when she heard Hatori knock into a pile of junk in the corner. "Who...Whos there?"

She stood up and walked over to the corner where Hatori stood with his back against the wall. She stuck her hand out using it as a guide as she reached toward Hatori grasping the air. Hatori couldnt resist and held his hand out for her to touch. She jumped back abit as she felt his hand stroke her cheek and wipe the tears from her eyes. She shut her eyes letting him trace her lips with the tip of his fingers.

"No...She said stepping back into the light." This isn't right. "You're not real Yuki. You're dead. It can't be you I wont believe it!" She said shaking her head. "Its not possible." She moaned as she started to pull her hair out. "YOU DIED AND YOU'RE NEVER EVER COMING BACK."

Hatori stepped out into the light and wrapped his arms around Tohru. Tohru flinched waiting to hear the familiar POP. She looked up at him and watched as he rested his chin on her forehead. He tightened his grip around her as she sobbed into his chest. He pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiled through teary eyes for a moment before breaking down again. "He...he..."

Hatori held her tight against his body. "He knew what he was doing." Hatori whispered running his fingers through her hair. "He knew there was no other way to prevent it." He looked into Tohru's eyes and closed his as he leaned in for a kiss. Tohru closed her eyes as he pulled her to her tiptoes as their kiss deepened.

Hatori broke apart and looked her straight in the eyes. "If this is not the path you choose to walk down then let me know. But please just for tonight let all of our worries leave with the rain. If you do not wish to be with me again leave, but not tonight..."

Tohru placed her finger on his lips and shook her head. "Let me forget." She whispered as she led him to the couch. The rain echoed from above as it bounced onto the street. Things seemed to move so smoovly. Hatori kissed Tohru as he pulled her shirt off revealing her chest which had been scarred and left with some fresh wounds. He ran his finger across a fresh on gingerly that ran up her right breast. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her just kissing his fingers gingerly.

Tohru let Hatori nip at her neck while she undid his dress shirt and pull the wet material off his body. She preceded to the undo his pants when he stopped pushing her down below him. She wrapped her leg around his waist as he left kisses down her neck to her navel. He stopped when he saw a deep cut that was still bleeding. She hissed as he licked the wound clean.

Tohru moaned lightly as he worked his way back up to her chest. When he wasn't thinking she pushed him up and stradled herself between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she inched closer pushing up against his hardened cock. She kissed him on the lips with one hand in his hair and the other stroking his shaft.

He tensed for a moment and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't go any further." He said kissing her on the lips. She shook her head and licked his lips begging for entrance. He gave in and opened his mouth letting their tongues explore their new surroundings. Their tongues clashed for a while as the kiss depened causing Tohru to gasp for air when they broke free.

Tohru pushed Hatori on his back and rested her head ontop of his chest. She ran her fingers along his abs that were always hidden and sighed taking a deep breath of the colonge he wore. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead as she dozed off listening to the sound of the rain.

TBC...

* * *

**YAY there its a page shorter...sorry XD lmao. But i liked it...im backed up i got 3 gay lemons to write for people...n im just thinking nope not gonna happen neways review and hey my lil flamer i love more flames from you your grammer makes me laugh...and ur choice of cuss words in one scentence are funny too! lol everyone else i love yall and cant wait to get the next chapter up! **

**love ur one and only  
Skitt Satans fallen Angel**


	9. Only a Dream

Okay Well Im Back with The Final Chapter... GASP Now first of all don't totally freak out. I have decided to make a sequel to this story. So keep your Eyes peeled for the next part

**"The Pain About Knowing The Truth"**

Anyways lets see Ah yes I dont own fruits basket...I do own the girl at the very end SHE IS MINE I MADE HER ALL MINE lol

* * *

The rain pattered against the window making the only noise in the car. Hatori shook his head and hang his fingers through his tangles hair. He flicked the windshield wipers on letting the sweep away the rain droplets as he sped down the backroad leading out to the ocean.

Tohru stared out her window at the passing scenery as she held her arm where her newest and deepest cut had been made. Her hair was draped infron of her eyes hiding the tears that welled up on the rims of her eyelids. She took a deep breath letting the barrier break as the tears ran down her sunken cheek bones.

Hatori reached for her hand and held it tightly as if afraid to let go. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second before whispereing "It'll be okay. This is nothing more than a dream."

_"A dream...If you could even call it a dream It would have happened to someone else...Not her...not Tohru. She didn't deserve this. No one did." _His mind moaned as he turned the blinker on slowing down on a turn off. _"If You would have..." _He cut his mind off as he flicked on the radio. For a few seconds there was just static...then the slow melody of a song Tohru used to sing every morning while she made breakfast came on.

Tohru's head snapped up and she flicked the radio off. "Please...No more."

Hatori shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Tohru froze up letting a small cry escape her lips as she tried to hold back the tears that were flowing from her red eyes.

Hatori pulled over on the side of the road and got out of the car.

Tohru took her chance and dug her finger nails into her wound sighing as the blood flowed onto her finger tips. "I can't reverse time."

Hatori flung her door open with eyes wide with terror. "Tohru stop that." He said sternly smacking her hand away from the wound. "It'll never get better."

"I'll never get better." She mumbled keeping her eyes to the floor.

Hatori grabbed her chin and made her look him straight in the eyes. "Now you listen to me. Don't you ever think that you'll never get better. You will get through this. You will move on. Yuki never wanted to see you this way. Don't let his death be in vain."

Tohru evaded his gaze and tried to move her head. "What does it matter anymore. They won. I killed Yuki...I'm responsible for his death...I caused this mess. It was my FAULT!" she bellowed taking deep breaths as the tears flowed from her cheeks onto Hatori's hands.

"Don't you ever say that again. You did not cause Yuki to have asthma. You did not know that he was dying of a disease that only Akito could have stopped. You brought that boy hope. He knew he was going to die. He knew Akito planned to kill him. He tried to kill himself when he was a child. Don't you dare say that him dying was your fault. You brought that boy happiness. I never saw him smile the way he did when he was with you until the day he brought you into our house hold. So don't you dare blame yourself."

"What difference does it make?" She said looking away.

Hator raised his hand to smack her aside the face but stopped letting his fingers lightly fall on her cheek as it wiped away the fallen tears. She looked up at him and sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hatori Please I can't take it anymore." She cried. "Make the pain stop."

Hatori looked up at the dark clouds that cried as she did and he held back the tears taking a deep breath. He pulled away from Tohru and grabbed her arm. "Lets see what I can do about this shall we?" He said helping her out of the car and into the back seat. Once inside he pulled out the medical kit and grabbed needle and thread.

"Don't numb it up Hatori...I can't feel anything anyways." She said squeezing her hand into a fist. Hatori nodded and sewed up the cut in a matter of seconds. He covered it with a gauze bandage and some tape before shutting his medical kit.

He got out of the back seat leaving Tohru there on her own as he returned to the drivers seat. He started the engine and pulled back onto the road continuing on the worn out path to the summer beach house.

OOOooo0oooOOO

Kyo sat in the kitchen of the empty house frustrated. He looked over at the pile of clean dishes and slammed his fist on the counter he had just washed. "Damn it." He growled. "God Fucking DAMN IT!" He screamed in frustration as tears streamed from his eyes.

Shigure walked into the house and stared at Kyo who was shaking. "Kyo..."

Kyo turned to face Shigure looking like he was a five year old trapped in a teenager's body. He walked over to Shigure and collapsed in his arms crying. "Why did this have to happen? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO HER!" He screamed.

Shigure wrapped his arms around Kyo shooshing him as he ran his fingers through Kyo's hair. The fallen rain mixed with snow made the world outside look forboding. "This was not our decision. You know we can't stop the events that have happened."

"Its not FAIR!" He cried. "Why couldn't have been me. This was never supposed to happen. I was supposed to protect her."

"I know." Shigure whispered. "We all know."

OOOooo0oooOOO

Tohru sat in the room here she first found herself locked in Yuki's arms afraid to stop their first real kiss. She closed her eyes as she stared at the dusty room. She stood up and walked over to the wall where her name was carved into a heart Yuki had made. "I won't...I can't go on...Not anymore."

Hatori walked into the room sighing as he stared out at the sky. Tohru walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him lightly on the lips before turning away. Hatori lifted her chin and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry." She said stepping back and falling to the floor.

Hatori knelt on the floor infront of her holding her hand. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes.

She gulped and nodded her head squeezing his hand lightly as Hatori lifted his other hand resting his palm on her forehead. "Hatori...I love you." She whispered.

He released his power wiping her mind completely. "I love you too Tohru and I always will." He laid on the floor next to her limp body as she relaxed for what seemed to be the first time in months. Her breathing had slowed to a normal pace and her tears stopped. "Though its going to kill me...I have to let you go." He whispered kissing her on the cheek as she laid perfectly curled up in her arms.

Hours passed and she finally came to. She sat up and stared at Hatori with a blank expression on her face. Hatori held her hand as he began. "Your name is Tohru Honda. You live alone in an apartment. Your mother died when you were a little girl. You were in a car accident and that is why your body is scarred. You have been in a comma for several weeks and have lost most of you memory. You have completed high school. You are currently working for a degree in the medical field. You have no idea who I am and you never will. After today you will never see me again. You will not look for me and you will live a happy life."

Tohru nodded and smiled. "Thank you for being so kind in helping me remember."

Hatori's barrier of emotions cracked and tears streamed down his face. He turned away from her and walked into the other room before falling on the floor in a mess. He let out all the emotions that he had held for what seemed like an eternity. "She smiled...I never thought I would see her smile again."

OOOooo0oooOOO

_That was the last time I ever saw Tohru Honda. She gave birth to a child and put it up for adoption just before she ran off and got married to a boy who Lived in the United States. She became a doctor and saved many lives in a deadly war. I tried to track her down but she slipped away. But what can you expect. She grew up. Its only been Three years but I miss her so much._

_The Tohru Honda I loved died that day at the beach house. She died knowing that Yuki would greet her at the gates of heaven. She died because I loved her too much. It seemed like the day Tohru left...was the day our family fell apart. Kyo disappeared days later. Shigure stopped writing books and became a kite maker. Ayame closed his shop and vanished to. No one is left. The world seems to be drifting apart. But I'm still here. I always will be. I can never leave. Cursed or not I am the one soul person who Akit Relies on and i always will be._

"Uncle Hatori." a small voice said as a young girl with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes entered the room. "Uncle Hatori what are you doing up so late?"

Hatori turned and picked up the little three yearold and carried her off to her bedroom. "Don't you worry about it sweety. Its all just a dream." He said laying her back in her bed and pulling the covers up to hershoulders.

"Uncle Hatori tell me a story about mommy." She said as he ploopped down on the bed beside her.

Hatori wrapped his arm around the little girl and rested his chin on her head. "Have I ever told you The one About falling in Love and the pain it caused your mom?"

"Nope." She said snuggling closer to him. "Does it have a happy ending?"

"Ya...Yumi...It does...It ends with you." He said kissing her on the forehead. "One time when your mommy was walking home from work she got stuck in a storm..." The rest of the words faded as the little girl dozed off. Hatori stopped and smiled as the snow fell silently to the ground. "One day...when you're ready...I'll tell you the whole truth with the pain about being in love." He whispered as he climbed out of her bed shutting the lgihts out as he walked down the hall to his room.

* * *

Dear god i hope your not disappointed and plan to hate me forever. I'll die i swear XD anyways i love yall and hope you have a happy holiday. I plan to get the first chapter f the sequel out asap. You know wat to do. I also like to thank you for all your reveiws they're wonderful.

**Happy Holidays  
The Faint Whisper In The Wind  
Skitt**


End file.
